renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inanna Moonfaerie
General Info *Full name: Inanna "Moonfaerie" Delasta *Place of birth: Ynys Môn, Cymru *Age: early 30's *Arrived in England: 2 May 1455 *Ex-Husband: Dùghall UrShak Ooms † *Husband: Raider. since 20/02/1464 Youth and Early Life Inanna was born and raised on the Isle of Anglesey, the Ynys Môn sacred to the druids where her ambitious father was a spiritual advisor to one of the many princes that sought to claim the Welsh throne. Faced with being packed away in an unwanted marriage, an idealistic Inanna escaped with the help of her elder brother. She never made it to her family in France though when the boat capsized and she was washed up on the shores of Cornwall. Inanna spent many months in Dartmouth and served as mentor on the town council for several terms before becoming fed up with the arrogance of those she found in positions of government. Philosophy and Ideology Seeing the abuses of power that littered the government in Cornwall angered Inanna greatly. The more laws that were passed, the more inspired she was to find a way to fight against the bureaucracy that was most unfair to traders and those new to the town. Market manipulation laws, especially those set up to create government monopolies were, and still are, one of her biggest pet peeves. Inanna strongly believes that even the lowliest of citizen has a right to trade on the market without fear of criminal action. Wolves of Sherwood In the summer of 1455 Inanna attended a masked ball hosted by the Wolves of Sherwood. Her intention was purely to have a bit of excitement and to try and catch a glimpse of those spoken of only in hushed and fearful tones but by the end of the evening she had revealed her identity and pledged loyalty to her new family. She followed the pack to Chester where they set about avenging the death of the Wolves leader, Dark Devil. After his death Inanna aided Laurente, the widow of Dark Devil, in the birth of his son and it was he who asked Inanna to lead the Wolves of Sherwood. There was a strong theme of fighting for justice that inspired the Wolves under Inanna. It was she who penned the Wolves slogan “Because what’s right is not always what’s legal” and it was under her guidance the Wolves adopted their first Manifesto, a document spelling out the aims and purposes of the Wolves of Sherwood. Under Inanna the Wolves reached their peak in both numbers and power, culminating in the historic Battle of the Five Fishes where, in protest against unjust market manipulation laws, the Wolves attacked Cornwall, taking the strongest county in England and holding it for weeks. It was secretly during their stay in Cornwall that Inanna married UrShak though for political reasons their union was not made public until much later. Inanna continued to lead the Wolves after Cornwall, however all things must come to an end and she eventually retired from leading the Wolves returning to her home in Chester and residing there until its destruction. The position of Leader of the Wolves of Sherwood has passed through many hands since and these days their reputation is much diminished.